A Rose for Emily
by TheLastRat
Summary: Somehow Emily miraculously brings Percy back to life, and Circe back to death. She has never fit in anywhere, and she comes from tragic circumstances. How will her different attributes settle with the campers of Camp Half-Blood and why does she need protection from her own mother?
1. Emily

"So tell me Chiron, what would you do if your step mother beat you, cursed your father to believe he was in love with her, killed him, made it look like an accident, never let you out of her _sight_, and tortured you thinking you have all these mighty powers that could be used against all these different types of people you never knew?"

Chiron was listening intently.

" What exactly happened once you arrived at Cir-Cindy's palace/place? Here at camp she is known as Circe, and she isn't known for kidnapping children for no reason at all."

"She didn't kidnap me, she put my father under a spell in order to get him to marry her. For all I know, she killed my mother, too. But, I arrived at the place, on a dock, straight out of a sewer tunnel. How can that happen? I assumed I was under the influence of the noxious fumes, so I just went on with it in order to get away from what had happened... On the dock, a woman was waiting for me, she said she had been waiting for me. At first I noticed all of the holes and dents in the landscape. How could bathtub-sized craters be in such a beautiful place like this? All of the white pristine-looking buildings with the resort like feel just couldn't have been a recent war zone, but I just took it into stride, you know, the noxious gas thing, and went along with it," Chiron gave her a wary glance.

She continued, making the 'I know I was stupid' face, "So I followed her, and she took me up the hillside where all the other girls were, they all avoided me like I had a brand on my cheek, and we eventually ended up at the grandest building there. Cind-Circe greeted me, before, when she was Cindy, she had some sort of mask or-" Chiron interjected,"Glamour."

"Ah- yes. A glamour to make her look differently. She greeted me, not with very much enthusiasm, as if she were disgusted by me, like Cindy had acted towards me. After evaluating me of sorts, she sent me to be given the 'spa experience' and I did that, she gave me new clothes to replace my old ones, and I went on just kind of relieved that I had a sort of distraction from... what had happened."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the big house's door. Without waiting for an answer, a woman walked in. She was beautiful, with black hair as dark as night, and clothes on that looked like pale moonlight. Behind her walked in a wolf, like it was no big deal, "Chiron, my huntresses-"

She paused, looking at Emily.

"But, you happened a long time ago. I planted you with a family..."

Chiron turned to look at the new addition to the room. Emily sat on the blanket infested couch, staring at the new found stranger with wide eyes. The woman stood, frozen, staring straight back at Emily with a look of astounded bewilderment. Her dog strolled over to Emily and started sniffing at her. Emily recoiled from the dog.

Chiron broke the awkward silence," Ah, Artemis, I wasn't expecting you for another week. You look well. Your huntresses will have the usual arrangements, and they can participate in any activities as long as it doesn't contribute to the demise of my campers. I see you... know miss Emily? Should I leave you two... or?"

"No. Stay Chiron. I would... prefer you to stay," Artemis crossed the room to the couch Emily was sitting on and petted the wolf who was now licking a bruise on Emily's shin.

Artemis began awkwardly, but confidently," I was a consort of your mother's. I cannot tell you who she is, she must reveal herself even though I can tell you that that will be the most unlikely thing that might happen of the age. She might actually be seeking your death quite soon if any one other than myself knew about your parentage. I promise that your life will be closely looked after by my huntresses. You will be safe, I promise."

Emily stuttered, putting her hand experimentally on the head of the wolf who was laying it on the edge of the couch.

"But why would my mother try to kill me? My dad said she died when I was a baby. Why do I need protection?"

Chiron sighed. He had already guessed, but his inquiries had rung true when Artemis had told Emily about the protection she would need.

The wolf hopped onto the couch and plopped down unceremoniously on top of Emily's lap. She looked bewildered, Artemis looked confused at the gesture of one of her wolf companions.

"Well, sixteen years ago, I was assigned a job to find for you, a baby, a family that would live under the radar, low monster attacks, caring parents. I tried to get rid of you as fast as I could. I couldn't risk one of my huntresses trying to figure anything out, so I went around the city of New York and eventually found a man who seemed like he would be a good father, and I sort of planted you on him. Don't ask how, It wasn't very considerate or smart of me to do. But that is how it happened. I asked the camp to assign a satyr to you, and I went off on my own business never to see you again. But here you are. Unfortunately, Circe found you before any of us good guys could first."

Emily petted the wolf, scratching behind his ears where it seemed he had an itch for a long time.

"So you're saying that my father isn't really my father, that my real mother had the chance to raise me but would rather catch me dead, and that _you_ are really the reason I'm in all of this?"

She had stopped scratching the dog's ears, he seemed disappointed.

Chiron held a hand up.

"Wait one moment, we still haven't gotten your full story, how did you get here, and why are my campers talking about you reviving Percy Jackson from the dead?"

Emily started absentmindedly playing with the wolf's fur, he layed his head against her knee. Artemis still looked confused over the wolf's actions.

Emily still looked confusedly at Artemis, not forgetting her earlier question, picking up where she had left off with Chiron.

"So after I got the 'spa treatment',I headed up the mountain to find a place to grieve alone. Still not sure if it was all a dream or not, I layed in one of the craters, and grieved a little bit. I thought about my father and all that until I heard Circe's and her servant's voices above me. I don't think they knew I was there, but Circe started talking about how the 'accident' was all planned, how she had been manipulating my life all along, and I sort of snapped. I climbed out the hole quickly and sort of launched myself at her, and tackled her. I got so mad, she talked about how she used my father, how she killed him. That was when I first saw Cindy in her.

One minute I'm attacking her, then the next I'm waking up, my wrists and ankles chained to the ground of her office/ temple/palace place floor. She yelled at me, hit me. She yelled at me, told me to use my magic against her? I had no idea what she was talking about until she started talking about my father. I sort of felt a gut-feeling, the hatred I felt for her seemed like it was magnified, I saw a red flash and suddenly her servant is on her knees beside her on the ground. After that, I felt like my energy had been drained. At the time I felt I had nothing to live for anyway, no friends, no family left, so I didn't care what happened. At that time I was starting to realize that this was no sewer-induced dream, that this was real."

Chiron looked concerned, " This 'gut-feeling'? You just felt it, then the red flash, then she was just on the floor? Just like that?"

Emily fiddled with the dog's ears, "No, there was a sort of pulling feeling right here." She placed her hand on her abdomen," Then you know the type of red flashes that sort of blind you for a moment, like when you get a rush of blood to the head? It was like that, but when it cleared, Circe was on the ground in a heap, with her servant beside her, trying to revive her."

Chiron and Artemis shared a knowing look, then Artemis motioned for her to continue.

"So when she finally came-to, she got up in my face and accused me of using magic against her, so she said she would use magic back against me. Suddenly I felt a searing pain along the whole side of my body-"

She pulled her shirt up a little on the right side, and both Artemis and Chiron gasped at the sight of a severe burn mark. Chiron immediately rolled forward quickly in his wheelchair.

He pushed the dog off of her lap, and asked Emily to lay on her left side. Artemis got to her feet, and asked Emily to lift her shirt further to see the full extent of the burn while Chiron rolled away to find a med kit.

Emily pretty much had to roll her shirt all the way up to her bra line to show just where the _top _of the burn ended_. _Lifting her shirt also revealed more injuries not before seen.She pointed to where the burn ended, in the middle of her thigh.

"How could you have just been sitting there like that and not tell us? It could have been infected!"

Chiron brought the kit over and glanced at the girl.

"We're going to need much more than just a med kit."

"My huntresses can help, I'll call May to come and help."

Emily just stared ahead, with no expression at all, and patted the wolf's head when it came to lay on the ground beside the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch."

"You should have told someone, miss. You are seriously hurt."

She was cleaning the burn with an alcoholic substance, making it hurt even more for Emily.

Chiron glanced at her sympathetically.

"Emily, you have a home here at Camp Half-Blood. You can choose to live here with others like you. Like those who found you. If you'll continue, we'll help you get this all straightened out."

Emily hesitated, due to some pressure May was adding to a cut she had received.

Well, she continued," After continued sessions of this over a couple of days, one day, she did something different. Her servant wasn't there, and she kept showing me different cards with pictures of people on it. She told me to say anything and everything that came to mind when I saw the picture, and she seemed to put a spell on me that would hurt me if I tried to say anything different. At first she showed me pictures of all of the people who came to save me in the end, including one of the guy I... saved. I was forced to say everything. Every new card, I got the gut-feeling again, and I spouted out everything about this new person, especially who they were close to. I didn't even know anyone who was on these cards, never met them before, or saw them before, but all of their information came naturally to me as if there were a computer chip in my brain or something that has info on everyone.

She seemed particularly interested in how the girl Annabeth and Percy were connected, and I told her."

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair. Artemis looked towards him, she was handing May supplies in order to bandage Emily up.

The wolf was now panting due to the hot temperature in the old house. The blankets on the couch were starting to feel scratchy to Emily, but she continued, " We then heard a loud commotion coming from somewhere down near the dock, sounded like a chainsaw. Circe then got up from sitting in front of me, and went to one of the windows on the side of the building and made an explosion outside somewhere, very loudly. She said how that would get their attention, then knocked me out. I didn't know whose attention she was trying to get earlier, but now it seems to be the people who rescued me, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Grace, Frank Zhang, and a dead Percy Jackson. Someone layed him beside where I was chained up, and someone seemed to shake me awake. I think it was Piper McLean."

Chiron's eyes went wide when she stated the seven's names so confidently, like they were etched on the insides of her eyelids. She seemed to know about them, and much more, even though she had never met them officially.

"I sort of ignored her. My gut-feeling came back again, and I was somehow drawn to Percy. It seemed like I wasn't even still in charge of my body anymore, and I placed my hands, one on top of each other on him, and there was the red flash again, and he sort of came back right then and there."

Chiron interjected," But how can that happen? What did you do?"

Emily thought for a moment and winced at some medicine May was putting on her side. Artemis seemed to be listening intently, as well as May, even though she seemed to try to mask her interest by working on the wounds.

"I sort of _felt _his connection... relationship with Annabeth, and sort of _drew _on that, like... like a cord. Death divides the cord right? 'Till death do us part'. But I don't know how to explain it, I sort of pulled on the broken end and he sort of came back. After that, I felt my energy waning, and I sort of passed out, but I felt like I had just retied the cord, you know? That's how I would put it in the simplest of terms."

May stopped working for a moment. Artemis stared at Emily's distracted face. Chiron sat still in his wheelchair.

Emily's long,dark mahogany hair rolled like ocean waves over the pillow she was given. After a moment, her eyes, eyelashes thicker than normal, flitted towards all three of them in the room.

"Then, after a sort of dream, I felt a burst of energy and was revived, but not by any of the campers, by Circe herself. It looked like she had frozen everyone in the room in the positions they were in. Annabeth had a sort of glow about her, Percy was back to back with her, their weapons drawn, and everyone else seemed to be stuck in the effort of trying to kill Circe until she froze all of them and walked towards me, beside Piper.

She told me to look at everyone around me. She tried to speak to me in a different way, I could feel the power in her words, but the connections/cords between everyone were good ones, and I don't know how to explain it, but it's sort of like a giant spider web between everyone. you can feel the good and bad connections. And all of them had a bad connection to her, as well as me, so I sort of gathered all of the rage and hatred from everyone and kind of focused it on her. It was sort of an exchange of sorts. The best connections got life and the worst... Then the red flash, and she fell. Everyone unfroze and came over, she was pronounced dead, and before I could answer any questions, just that fashioned blow towards Circe had drained everything I had, along with the injuries I had sustained, I passed out, next thing I know I end up here, and Chiron starts taking care of me."

The three others in the room continued to stare at the girl. May seemed to conclude her treatments right then and there despite not finishing wrapping the bandages around Emily's waist completely. She walked out of the big house back into the heat of the sun, carrying all of her supplies with her.

Artemis and Chiron shared a look with each other, and both seemed to come to a conclusion together.

"Well, Emily, you can stay here with us at Camp Half-Blood like I said before, and you can make friends here, and learn how to defend yourself against the world you will be introduced to over the weeks. You will be protected, and you will learn many new things. For now, you will live in the Big House, which is where you are now, and if you want,after we finish that bandaging, you can go to dinner with all of the rest of the campers if you'd like."

The wolf stood up beside the couch and made puppy-dog eyes at her.

Painstakingly, Emily sat up, holding the bandages where they were, and quickly finished the bandage roll off down to her pants line, and cinched it off there. Chiron went off for a moment and returned with a glass of something that looked like a mango smoothie to Emily, she'd never had one, but she could name it. Chiron gave it to her, and she took a sip, and kept sipping till it was completely empty. Artemis stood and pulled Emily's shirt down for her, afterwards tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Artemis quickly left without a word, leaving her dog with Emily.

"Wait, but-" Emily began.

"She will be back, and that should make you feel better for a time, but for now, you should get some sleep."

Chiron pulled one of the blankets out from behind one of the couch cushions, and splayed it over Emily, who had layed down and immediately fell asleep. The wolf who seemed to care for her as well climbed onto the couch and layed it's head against one of her legs, keeping watch.

Chiron left the room making sure none of the campers could get access to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How was that? If you liked it, please leave a review for more, and I'll continue it. Goodnight peoples!**

**;)**


	2. Percy's Revival

Percy didn't know what happened, all he knew was he was heading down a long set of stairs, then suddenly he was yanked out of that scene, and waking up to find the first thing him seeing was Annabeth with an aura of rage about her fighting against... Circe? Guinea pig or not, Percy didn't like this lady.

He glanced around. Yep. The old place where Blackbeard was set free, along with the rest of all the males who had visited the island. beside him, a girl layed unconscious, bound in chains with Piper beside her, pale in the pace, like she was looking at a ghost. Percy glanced at his leg, and saw no injury. Nothing to worry about. He looked over at the girl on the floor, and Piper and him both sprung to action at once. He grabbed her shoulders and layed the girl onto her back, the chains clinking. Piper started to work at the chains, trying to persuade them to unlock. Percy felt for a pulse on the girl, made sure she was alive, then after confirming a pulse, he left the girl in Piper's hands for a moment to go join Annabeth in the fight. The aura around her was Athena's blessing, she was really flying, but she left one point vulnerable, behind her,and he dove in and blocked a spell directed there by Circe. Percy flipped on the floor, blocking more spells, directed blindedly, and joined with Annabeth, his girlfriend, best friend, and companion for life, back to back, fighting off the spells along with the rest of the seven, all deflecting spells trying to get closer to Circe to overwhelm her. Percy tried to slash and stab with Riptide, he felt like he was playing a mix of dodge ball and baseball, slicing the spells ans they come to him, and trying to dodge those he couldn't slice. Annabeth immediately felt Percy's familiar presence at her back that she thought she would never feel again.

At the moment she was overjoyed, and fought harder to get closer to Circe to slice her, but Annabeth started thinking, _he was just dead..._

Suddenly, every single one of the seven demigods were frozen where they stood. Circe stood at the center of all of the carnage around the room, craters, burn marks, dents, and scrapes lined and showed all throughout the room. Circe moved throughout the circle of frozen warriors like a queen at her own party and headed towards the unconscious girl who Piper had stared at like she was a miracle worker. Piper's eyes got frantic on her frozen form, as Circe got close.

Circe held out her hand over the girl and immediately she rose, but only to her knees, too weak to rise all the way up. Circe looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Percy could feel the charmspeak radiating from Circe's lips like the fog off of dry ice when she spoke to the girl.

"These people are bad, they will kill you and I. They are different, they wield blades to kill you and they _will _kill you. They caused your father to die."

For a moment, the girl's spine straightened, as if she could kill us in her state, her eyes narrowed, but she looked around the room at our frantic eyes looking at each other, and she quickly looks at all of us individually, skeptically. She looks from each of us to Circe quickly, and in a split second she looked at Circe and we all heard a _CRACK _ as we all unfroze and see Circe laying on the floor on her own, folding in on herself like any borne monster would. The girl held herself on her knees for a moment watching the body dissipate into dust, leaving behind a small necklace. She had a dead look in her eyes, her long dark brown hair and clothes were stained with blood, and her face betrayed a broken spirit. She had golden greenish brown eyes and thick eyelashes that caught the attention first about the face. She was about Annabeth's size.

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Piper all rushed to her at once asking her questions all at once.

"What did you do?"

"How did you do that?"

"Are you okay?"

"How did you know we were the good guys?"

And she just looked at all of us one by one, like she had before, and slumped forward on her knees, Frank, sliding to his knees as well, caught her.

Frank turned her over and checked for a pulse as everyone else sunk down and caught their breaths.

"She's still alive, just sleeping. Whatever she did must have drained her pretty good."

Hazel pointed at some of the visible bruises along her arm and face," How did all of this happen?"

The seven took a glance at the bruises and cuts and all looked at each other coming to a silent, and solemn conclusion. All of them understood.

Jason suddenly glanced up, "Dude, how are you even _alive_?"

Annabeth seemed to finally remember this detail and from her knees tackled Percy to the ground, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

Silence.

Percy shifted under her gaze and hugged her down to him. Annabeth, in surprise dropped down onto him as he pulled her down and kissed him in happiness. She had thought she would never see him again. In fact, she had gone back to the feeling she had when he had gone missing for seven months except she had lost hope of getting him back. Not ever being able to feel his arms around her, or his lips against hers that tasted like saltwater and blueberries she felt rage. Rage that Circe's monster had taken all of their future away from them, all of the things they would do together, all of the life Percy had was gone. And she fought because she thought it was gone forever.

"Honestly I'm starting to think he has some sort of death-retardant spray on him somewhere or something 'cause..." Leo said scrupulously.

Frank gathered the sleeping girl in his arms and stood up.

"But really, how are you still alive?" Jason asked.

Percy and Annabeth sat up.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm heading down these dark stairs, then all of a sudden I wake up with a numb feeling in my limbs, but everything feels perfect. Piper looked at both us weird, like she saw two ghosts at once."

Everyone looks towards Piper.

Piper stood and shuffled nervously.

"I think we should get everyone to Chiron. He'll know what to do."

Everyone else exchanged glances, but trudged along out of the scarred Greek building full of memories for the seven, especially Percy and Annabeth. They aren't sure what to think about what happened or how anything happened on their way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

When they dropped the girl off at the Big House, Chiron was bombarded with statements and questions.

"How could someone do something like that?"

"I think she needs medical attention."

"Percy just sprung up like a newborn daisy..."

"Whoa whoa whoa. All of you pay attention. None of you are to speak of this girl to any other campers. Do you all hear me?" After Chiron had taken one glance at the girl, he had recognized her in one of the very influential people in the Olympic community, and he didn't mean the mortal athletes.

After he had gotten agreements out of all of the campers, he asked about what they had been talking about earlier.

"So Piper saw the whole thing, right? But Percy _died _fighting one of Circe's monsters but _somehow_ this girl brought him back to life," Leo said, almost out of breath.

Chiron, out of his wheelchair, herded the other six demigods but Piper out of the Big house, all still talking.

"So Piper, will you tell me what happened?" Chiron asked while looking at the newest addition laying on his couch.

Piper glanced at the girl and took a seat in one of the armchairs in the room. Chiron remained standing. He could still hear the campers talking among themselves on the house porch.

Piper began, "Well, Percy got injured , a fatal one, and he... died. Annabeth ran up the mountain to kill Circe for killing Percy and so when we got there, Circe was ready for us. I immediately saw this girl over to the side, chained from the wrists and ankles, and I ran towards her. Jason, as Annabeth and the rest of them began fighting layed Percy over beside this girl and myself, he made sure I look after Percy for Annabeth. I sat there, trying to speak to the chains to let her go when she suddenly wakes up. I tried to speak to her, but it was like she was in a trance or something. She immediately turned to Percy beside her, and layed both of her hands on top of his shoulder, like this," Piper layed one hand on top of each other on the girl's shoulder," and he sort of returned to his natural coloring, then woke up. Like he was asleep the whole time. Then, right afterwards, she just falls to the ground, like there's no energy left."

Chiron walked towards the girl on the couch. At first sight she's really beat up.

"How did she get this way?" Chiron asked, pointing to the bruises visible on the girl's skin.

"We're all sure Circe did that before we got there." Piper said solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily woke up with a groan. The pain in her side had only worsened. She rolled over, she had been facing the back of the couch, and froze as waves of hot dog breath repeatedly blew against her face.

"Oh... move," Emily gently pushed the wolf's head away from her own. She was still confused as to why the dog had stayed with her anyway. Wasn't it Artemis's? It _did _seem to like her...

"Well," Emily said as she tried to sit up without irritating the burn on her side," I guess it would be time to give you a name, since you've stayed this long." Emily patted his head, making him seem to smile.

"Ummm... let's see." The dog was gray with black-tipped ears that almost always stuck up. He seemed larger than the average wolf, a few inches taller and more muscular than any regular timber wolf.

Regarding all of her options based on his appearance, she settled on Chuck. Just for convenience.

Emily looked around. The comfy room was empty, except she could hear voices outside the door. As she moved to get up, the searing pain mostly from her side shot up and almost caused her to cry out. She scolded herself for trying to get up so fast and got up more slowly after sitting for a moment. She was mostly just sore apart from the burn which could take a couple of days, maybe up to a week to get healed if she kept taking whatever the really good-tasting drink Chiron had given her frequently. And she didn't think that would be too much of a problem since it tasted _so good._ Like mangoes, and everything good in the world.

Emily patted Chuck and headed towards a door that led outside, but stopped for a moment. Just out the door, on the shade covering the light was the shadow of a horse... connected to a human torso.

_What?_ Emily didn't know if she was just hallucinating or Chiron's voice came from the creature. She had thought mythical creatures were only in the books and well, _myths_.

Naww. Maybe it was just a really freakishly tall man standing directly beside a headless horse. That's more plausible than them both being _connected _to each other. With that last thought she just quelled her thoughts and went outside, Chuck at her heels.

It was true. Chiron was a centaur. _But what was the wheelchair?_ She was pretty much prepared when she saw the goat man.

"Wait, Chiron, _this _is her? I thought-" the goat man cut himself off and immediately _clop clop clopped _closer to Emily. His horns were long enough to start curling in on themselves, and he was wearing a gray jumpsuit, like he was going out for a morning jog or something. He was also leaning against an aluminum baseball bat.

"So you're saying, Chiron, that _this_ little cupcake _survived _all of that, let alone sixteen years with Circe as an evil stepmother?" He got unnervingly close, and raised a gray furry eyebrow with bulging eyes.

Emily slowly pushed the goat man away from her a couple of inches with her pointer finger and looked at herself up and down, then a split second later, she cut back," Yes, _this little cupcake _survived all of that. Surprised? Better be. Honestly I'm not going to take this from anyone right now, so if you could, I would like to speak with Chiron for a moment."

The goat man looked at her in astonishment. "Wow. Chiron, I can see her mother in her already. Make sure I see this cupcake in her training okay? I'll see ya later, I'm going to go get some of the seven to meet you here before I go and see Millie."

He winked at Emily, "I'll see you later, cupcake. We'll get down to business there and start fighting."

He said the word 'fighting' with such relish, Emily raised an eyebrow. She shook it off and asked, "Fighting? And you never got to the part where you were going to tell me you were a full- freaking-fledged centaur. Also that there are goat men here... What the heck kind of a camp is this anyway? I knew I was in for it. It just keeps getting worse doesn't it?" Emily placed her hand on her face and unceremoniously slid it off and back to her side," I mean, next there's going to be a freaking tree that walks straight out of the woods and starts talking."

Chiron chuckled, "Just so you're not too surprised, it's actually girls who walk _out _of the trees and start talking, not trees." Emily looked on the verge of exploding if she didn't look so beat up.

"Now, now. You'll get used to them. Everyone here is pretty much just like you. Everyone was new at one point in time, and summer is extremely busy around here with campers."

Emily continued to look exasperated, "What do you mean _like me_? Am I different from any other human being of this earth? And you still haven't explained _anything_."

Chiron sighed, " Well, for starters, you're not just a human, you are half Greek god. Everyone here at camp is. Except for the oracle and the occasional huntress and actual gods. This camp is made specially to train _demigods _like you to fight and defend yourselves against the monsters and creatures of the world."

Emily was speechless. He had said it all so quickly, there was a lot to take in, like the thought that you had been human all of your life has suddenly changed, you are this sort of _other. _And the thought that there were monsters in the world wasn't new to Emily, she knew Cindy had been evil since she was six, and she had seen several things that you would not call normal in the streets of New York. But the fact that there were actual Greek gods unnerved her more than anything else. Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, and so many more. All real.

"Wow... Wait... You say I'm _half_ god? One of my parents is a Greek god? Who is it? Hmmmmm... It would have to be my mother because my father..." Emily paused for a moment in silence, suddenly remembering her father. She felt bad that she had forgotten about him over these past hours. But subconsciously, she was kind of glad that the blows of his absence were growing softer.

Chiron was looking at her," Yes, your mother is an Olympian. You won't know her identity until she claims you. For now, we'll just see about you knowing your way around and getting cleaned up a bit, eh?"

Chiron placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the edge of the porch. A group of people had just started heading towards them, all wearing orange t-shirts except for one, who was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans.


End file.
